To Do What Is Right
by GentleHero
Summary: With the knowledge Aurora Charon knows now, where else can she turn but back to those who have turned on her when it mattered before. Aurora must face the choice of what is right, and what is not. Can she still stand to be strong when forced to face it.


**To Do What is Right**

Only a week passed before Aurora was willing to even look at her 'Master' again, Draco had tried almost every day to get the girl to talk to him but to no avail. There had been no other contact from the resistance, for which Aurora was quite thankful. The girl no longer had any hope in the efficiency of such a group, but even that had little to do with her pleasure at their avoidance of Malfoy Manor. It was simply a matter of not having to confront the choice she knew eventually would be made, despite the hours upon hours she had sat staring at her wall thinking through things, Aurora had no final choice, her mind was no clearer than it had been when she first understood. She had begun to feel as if she were back in the cells at Voldemort's lair. It wasn't that she was treated badly where she was, it was more the way her mind walled in to protect itself from the outside world. Still, she went about the day on autopilot, doing the chores she'd been assigned. Always keeping her eyes down and remaining out of the way. Eventually of course someone would manage to block her movements, but until then she was comforted by the silence.

"Miss Charon," A voice called to her one day as she was making her way upstairs to Draco's bedroom in order to prepare it for the evening. Aurora halted her movement and barely glanced over her shoulder, it was a voice she had heard before but not someone she actually knew. "May I talk to you a moment?" The blonde girl kept her head tilted back a ways but made no move to look or to respond, only showing that she heard the speaker and would listen at least for a short while. A light laugh came from the entryway as the speaker seemed to get nervous, almost afraid to begin. "I understand you and Mister Malfoy have been having some…difficulties." Aurora's head move the slightest inch, not fully understand the relevancy. "I have been told what happened to cause this, and I wanted to talk to you woman to woman. If that is alright by you." For the first time Aurora actually turned to face the other girl. Rachelle stood there, wringing her hands together, the smallest of blushes visible on her face.

"Explain." The blonde's voice was soft, she put her hand on the railway and stood there waiting. Rachelle looked around as if checking if they would be overheard. Talking about secrets in the manor of the Dark Lords Heir wasn't the easiest of tasks, knowing this she took a few steps and stood at the very base of the staircase looking up at Aurora.

"I am talking, of course, of what occurred last week, here in this room…" Something seemed to catch her gaze in the hallway but she quickly dismissed it, walking up a few more stairs, staying only two away from the servant girl now. "How you saw someone you weren't overly pleased to see, and learned things that surprised you more than anyone can fully understand." Rachelle's eyes gleamed as if she understood, although both girls knew that was not true it was almost comforting for Aurora to have someone who recognized the situation she was currently buried in. Aurora also began looking around, as if she was certain someone else was listening in.

"Follow me, Miss." She whispered, turning and heading quickly up the stairs and down the halls. Entering Draco's room without knocking, Aurora waited until Rachelle had entered before closing the door again. "I do not have a wand and therefore cannot be sure we are not being spied on, however if I know Dr- I mean Mister Malfoy then this room will have some seals on it to keep his personal affairs away from prying eyes." She checked quickly behind the curtains and peeking around the various doors that led out of the room. "We seem to be alone for the moment. Continue, Miss Wimplesnoot." She stood perfectly still, listening intently to what her companion had to say.

"Thank you, Miss Charon." The brunette girl seemed to be unable to accept that Aurora was now lower class than her and therefore she did not need to use terms of respect. "You and Draco were the most astounding couple I'd ever seen, even more so you were the couple that the younger ones looked up to. Even in the beginning when all you ever did was fight there were many who could see that you two were very deeply connected to one another. Then I watched as you began to have similar noticeable connections with one Harry Potter. I never mentioned it to anyone, I understood the risks of rumors, and I also knew through my parents discussions that their master had plans for you. It mattered that you were faithfully Draco's and did not have eyes for anyone else." Aurora's mouth opened as if she was ready to interject but Rachelle put a hand up. "Please, just let me talk." Aurora nodded and waited a little longer. "Thank you, Miss Charon. Now understand, I was never interested in the politics of everything, honestly I thought all this murder and torture was wrong, but I never had courage like you. At least not until Graduation, when I heard you sing." Rachelle sighed with the memory, letting silence waft through the space between them for a minute. "It was then I understood what was really going on around us, I knew what you were saying to me, and to the others who were willing to listen. I kept my mouth shut from fear, and because I worried that there was a chance that He Who Must Not Be Named would win the fight and we would be left in the darkness, without a cause."

"What are you going on about?" Aurora's tone was sharp, it was clear she understood what Rachelle was saying. But just as clear that she didn't want to hear it.

"There still is a cause because of all of this, you're still here." She shook her head realizing that she was saying a lot without prior thought. "I know this is not what you want to hear, Miss Charon but please you have to believe me, it is important for someone to tell you this. A lot of people put faith and hope into Harry and Dumbledore's ability to fight and end the war without too much harm, but The Dark Lord made a point of telling how both fled from the battle. Only you were left, your capture brought more sorrow to the people than the loss did. You are what gives them hope and to see you like this, submissive, hopeless…well I can't say you've done any better than those that ran." Rachelle's gaze was sharp, and Aurora had to do a double take upon first hearing what the other girl had to say.

"I am nothing like those two cowards. I fought until the end, I tried so hard to save the lives of some…but at the end there was nothing more I could have done. I am here only because the other option was death. What good would that be for anyone, well anyone but Draco…" She began to pace the room, fighting the urge to laugh a bit at her futile attempt at a joke. "Miss Wimplesnoot, I understand your concern, but believe me when i say I never wanted any of this. From the time I was a little girl I was ready to simply live my life average. It did not turn out that way, and because of that here I stand. A servant in the house of a man I lov- loved."She stopped talking, no longer feeling the fuel spreading through her veins.

"Are you alright?" Rachelle sounded genuinly concerned, though what about she wasn't exactly sure. All the brunette girl could tell was that Aurora's mind was racing and she was clearly having some difficulty thinking what to say. "Would you like to sit, Miss Charon?" Aurora only shook her head, still pacing in the same line back and forth across the room.

"I still don't understand. Why now?" Both girls knew the question couldn't be answered. At least not by either who heard it. After a few more minutes of Aurora mumbling and pacing there was a knock on the door and Ann peaked her head around it.

"Is there a problem, Aurora?" Ann glanced only for a second at Rachelle, her eyes showing only the faintest hint of surprise at seeing the aristocratic there. Green eyes looked up almost as if they were newly awakened.

"Everything is going wonderfully, Ann." It was the first Aurora had spoken to her friend all week. Refreshing for both to hear. "Miss Wimplesnoot wished to ask about something from school." Little did either pure blood girl know that Ann had listened to a fair amount of the conversation. She hadn't truly meant to eavesdrop it was more that she wondered what had been wrong with the blonde girl and wanted to see if there was anyway she could help. Upon hearing mention of a resistance Ann couldn't help but feel a little stir of joy deep down in her core. There was still a chance, still hope for the world and for all the people left alive.

"Of course." She moved out of the doorway and began closing it.

"Wait a moment, girl." There was a noticeable difference in the way Rachelle spoke to Aurora than to Ann, but it didn't bother the latter girl. "Perhaps you should join us." Aurora glanced to the seated girl with a fairly confused expression but said nothing. Ann silently entered the room and shut the door behind her. Then Aurora understood.

"How much did you hear, Ann?" She asked, softly. Ann blushed, embarrassed that they knew she had heard.

"Enough. I believe you are discussing the events that led you to be a servant in Mister Malfoy's home, and how the 'resistance' wants you back to fight for them again." Ann bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have been listening. It's just, you've been so off this week. I was worried about you and when I saw Miss Wimplesnoot talking to you I couldn't help but see if she knew what was going on." She turned to glance at Rochelle, as if for the first time recognizing there was still some hope for a better life. "Wait a moment, how do you know there is a resistance?" Aurora hadn't even thought of that herself. She too spun around to look at the non-servant girl. Rachelle flinched noticeably and bit her lip.

"I'm a member." She admitted. Refusing to look at those confronting her. "With Draco, and several others from our generation." She let out a sigh as if finally coming to a desision about something, then she looked to Aurora and held her hands out. "We need you, Miss Charon. You're only one who managed to fight the entire fight and survive. You're still here, but it seems to have broken you. They miss you, all of them. Harry regrets what he did, as does Draco. You couldn't know this, Miss Charon, unless you stopped acting so Superior and talked to them. All you have to do is meet with them and talk. You cannot stay here like this, you are so much better and worth so much more than a servant girl. You are one of us, so come back to us." Ann seemed to agree, she had heard the stories, the myths of the great fight Aurora Charon had put up before her capture. It was clear that those were more than stories, it was true and now she wanted to see the real Charon, the one who had inspired the entire student body of Hogwarts with a song.

"It is what you were born to do, Aurora. You can save us. All of us from this fate that we should never have suffered." Ann's voice was soft, but she still had a brave gleam in her eye. "What's stopping you from this, Aurora." Aurora felt a sort of grimace coming on but she couldn't respond, she simply had no words that could even begin to express how she felt at the moment.

"Miss Charon, without your help I have little faith that Dumbledore and Potter can handle this." Another knock came at that moment, two of the girls turned to look but Aurora was frozen in place. Ann opened the door and immediately looked a little afraid for being caught discussing as she was, when not getting any work done. "M-mister Malfoy, I-I wasn't expecting to see you here so e-early." Draco entered the room, brushing past Ann with hardly a second glance. He only had eyes for the blonde, which wasn't uncommon when it came to that particular pair.

"Draco, you're early." Rachelle noted, with a somewhat bemused expression on her lips.

"Indeed, knowing you would be here made it difficult for me to complete my work with complete focus. I couldn't risk any certain officials noticing so I took my leave earlier than usual. No one bothers to stop me, who would, knowing how important I am and all. So I returned to my home, and was surprised when there was no sign of you or A- Miss Charon anywhere. Then it became clear that she must still be paying great attention to her priorities." He gazed at Aurora, quite impressed with her. Still she made no move, she seemed to be running every word of the conversation over in her mind again and again.

"You came to assist." The first words she spoke were soft, clearly directed at Draco.

"You know I cannot let you remain living like this, Aurora." His voice too was soft, it was as if they were having the most private of moments despite the company in the room. "This is not the girl I knew my whole life, I believed with all my heart that nothing can break her, and yet here you stand in her body. Broken, tamed, a servant." His eyes were passionate and expressive.

"You don't understand, Malfoy. I'm not broken or tamed, I'm hiding from myself. From everything. Before this fate came about I had my life, everything was perfect. I had a loving boyfriend, albeit one with an attitude, a family who was proud of me for my accomplishments. I was the envy of every student and other young witch or wizard I crossed paths with. Even muggles seemed to know I was just better than them. Because of all that I cannot risk letting it out again. I cannot risk losing to Voldemort's whim. So I hide away. Nothing will get me back Draco, the girl you loved is gone. Dead, just consider her dead, cause I'm never letting her out again. After all that she saw, everything she had to do. I've killed people, Draco, my hand was forced to become as bad as those I despise." There was a glimmer in her eyes, passionate and lost. For a glimpse of a second she looked as she had used to, manicured, pure with all the passion of one who had something to stand for. But then it was gone, she became the shriveled lost soul none of them wanted to see. Both of the other girls just kept watching unsure how to take in what they were seeing.

"You should go see the camp, Aur, at least give them the hope of seeing you move among them. Let them believe you're one of them so in each mind there is a reason to fight." Draco's voice was soft, a tone that had once always been able to get her attention.

"You believe so much that this will help?" Aurora retorted, but her tone was not as harsh as it had been.

"They look up to you" Ann chirped up from the bed where she sat next to Rachelle, who shot an agreeing look to the other girl. "They need you, Aura." the blonde's eyes shifted down as Ann spoke, she stared at the ground, thoughts racing through her head. "We can't fix the wrongs done to you if you don't fix the ones done to us." Her argument was sound, and Aurora knew that she really was cornered now. Glancing at each of the people watching her, her eyes darkened, she felt the an animal trapped in a corner afraid for its life and ready to pounce. The darkness of her stare clued Draco off, he had cornered her many times and cautiously moved over towards the two girls sitting on his bed. Eventually he stood in front of them, his hand sliding into his pocket to be ready with his wand should she attack. Aurora swallowed hard, and a fire lit within her, she began to shake.

"Get them out now, Draco" She whispered, the small remaining bit of logic in her mind pushing through just enough, and ability she had never had before. He did as she asked without question, moving to shut the door tentatively since he didn't know if she wanted him to remain. "No." She had known the reason for his remaining and didn't want him getting hurt either. As the door shut behind him a wave of pure fire washed out through her fingertips, the room was brightly aflame, Aurora's feet were no longer on the ground though she was only floating a few inches above the flames she was still safe from their destructive touch.

A few minutes after Draco opened the door carefully and peered in, the sight that awaited him was far beyond shocking. This wasn't the first burst of power Aurora Charon had had, however it was the strongest. Her normally beautiful green eyes were changing colors like the borealous, her dress whipping a round her by an unseen wind. She was mythical, certainly beautiful, but like some sort of possessed goddess. "Aurora" he whispered, taking out his wand and readying it to extinguish the flames that had taken to burning his room, but before he could a pure icy breeze swept through the room and the light surrounding Aurora faded, settling her back down on the floor and unconscious. The other two girls peered in as Draco rushed to Aura's side.

"What happened in here" Ann asked, awestruck. Everyone knew the ex-head girl of Hogwarts had been quite powerful, but they had never imagined anything like this.

"I've seen her get mad like that before," Draco muttered, in an attempt to explain it to all three of them, himself included. "But this, this is new." It didn't take too long for her to wake up and when she did she had been moved out of the destroyed better. Draco believed it was better she didn't see the destruction she'd caused, at least not upon first waking up. They were in another large bedroom now, one even larger than Draco's. It was the Master suite of the house, and unused due to Malfoy's unmarried status. He believed this suite was too big for one person to habit alone, and therefore only kept it for special guests.

"You alright Aura?" Ann questioned, peering at her from beside the bed. Malfoy had moved away from the prone figure, and paced by the windowed walls, deep in thought. Aurora didn't respond to her friend's question, and as she sat up she barely looked at anyone but Draco.

"I'll go." What else was she going to say, she had been cornered but known it was what had to happen. If Aurora Charon didn't show the people who were fighting that she had faith in them, even though she didn't believe she did, they wouldn't be able to give themselves the courage to fight. As she spoke Rachelle and Ann stayed perfectly still, slightly shocked by her change of mind, Draco however gave no indication he had heard her say anything. "I am not wholly in favor of giving these people courage through a false truth, however...if the fate of everything still rests on my shoulders then I must do what can be done." Though her body felt weak she kept her head high, the kind of intention in her features she knew she must have after all the terrible things that have happened. Draco let the smallest of smiles lift on his face, but it quickly vanished.

"It is the right thing to do, Aura." Ann said, finally moving from her silent waiting space. "You can save so many lives this way."

"You are well known among the people, for prisoners have heard your story from the guards, and patriots from those who escape. It was Draco, himself, who confirmed for Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore that you had survived Voldemort's clutches. I witnessed the joy on their faces, Aurora. I cannot even begin to tell you how fantastic it was, there was such warmth from it, such hope and excitement. The likes of which no one can easily know." Rachelle added, joining Ann closer to the two blondes. If they had expected this information to make her feel any better, they were incorrect for Aurora rounded on the pair with fiery eyes.

"Shut up. I do not wish to hear anymore on this subject. I have agreed to go, not to fight. I will be a face for the people to gaze at, and nothing more. I am through with holding the world on my shoulders alone. I gave up too much for it already." She didn't wait to hear anymore, striding out of the room as if she were the owner of the house and not only a servant there. Draco watched her go with heartbroken eyes, the girls also were saddened by her departure. But still she had agreed to go, and now there was more work to be done than ever.

"Your name, girl, is Ann if I am not mistaken?" Rachelle asked, turning to the other girl. Ann nodded, and Rac glanced at Draco as if to get approval. "We should bring her as well, Draco, she already knows more than most members do." Draco moved and scrutinized Ann, wondering mentally what Aurora had become so taken with in the girl. She was young and had an air of innocence around. Something in Draco's mind wanted to simply wipe Ann's recollection of the conversation, wanted to keep her purity intact. He did not think bringing such a sweet child into the resistance would be a good idea, however somewhere even deeper down he knew, with perfect certainty. She would fight like none before her. So he had no choice but to agree with a simple nod of his head. Then Draco too left the room. Some magical servants would come and fix the damage that still remained. He had not the patience for any of this business now.

Several days later Rachelle knocked gently on Aurora's bedroom door before opening it. Peeking in she spotted the blonde girl resting peacefully atop the sheets. It had been clear that Aurora hadn't been getting near enough sleep and it was comforting seeing her finally resting. As such Rachelle thought it would be better to let her stay put a little longer before taking the other girl to the Resistance. As she shut the door however there was the soft sound of stirring.

"Miss Whimplesnoot." Aurora's voice was quiet but strong. "Come in." Rachelle stopped closing the door and entered the room standing there looking mildly uncomfortable. "Is there something you needed, Miss?" Aurora asked sitting up in her bed and smoothing out the front of her uniform.

"It's time to go." Rachelle responded. "Draco is waiting for us, we will be taking you to the camp now." It seemed as if the brunette was almost afraid of the response she would get from this news. However Aurora simply stood from the bed and took a few steps toward the door. "Wait. You should not go in your uniform...perhaps it wouldn't be best, I'm sure you understand.."

"If you could please close the door so I can change." Rachelle followed the request and turned away to allow the 'servant' girl some modesty. Minutes later Aurora coughed and Rachelle turned nodding approval at the outfit choice. Together the girls walked into the main hall where Draco stood with a very subdued Ann. The Master of the House had been sure to order his servants out of the main rooms for the day. They were to all remain in the Servants Quarters unless otherwise specified, that was the only way he could be certain that no one would see what was going on. The group exited and took a propelled carriage to a location that Aurora couldn't place. From there they took a port key to the camp.

Upon arriving in an obscured clearing in what appeared to be a forest, there was the sound of rustling coming from the trees. Draco and Rachelle both puled out their wands and stood in front of their guests. Stepping from the trees was Harry Potter himself, followed closely by a few recognized faces that Aurora (and Ann) had seen at Hogwarts in their school years. Aurora straightened her back and set a determined expression on her features as the welcoming committee walked into the clearing.

"Welcome." Harry said, he looked at every person in the group of arrivals except Aurora. It seemed that from their last meeting he felt slightly worried over their interaction. "The rest of the members are back in the camp. Dumbledore suggested that we make sure you were all settled before being paraded before them. One of the fighters standing behind Harry stepped forward and spoke.

"Miss Charon?" The young man's voice seemed almost nervous to speak to the greatest hope. Aurora tilted her head in response, looking directly at him with an unfaltering gaze. That, of course, seemed to only frighten him further. "How long do you plan on remaining at the camp?" The first sign that there was in fact a coherent person within Aurora's body showed, her eyes widened with surprise momentarily and she looked at Draco with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean. For appearance sake, Mr. Malfoy isn't it so that I cannot simply disappear from your household." Those opposite the clearing from her began to whisper to one another. Very few knew the actual truth of how she had survived captivity by the dark lord, it was clear those present know had at least heard rumors.

"Perhaps it would be best to discuss this later, Draco." Harry interjected. "We should enter the camp as soon as possible, no one ever knows who or what could be lurking around the forests." They all agreed and turned to follow him. They hiked through a somewhat dense foliage until they arrived at a pathway where there were mildly hidden tents pitched throughout the trees. "Welcome to the main base for the resistance." As the sound of familiar rustling reached the ears of those hidden safely away in their tents heads started peaking out. Curious eyes focused on the group, and the two unfamiliar faces. People began exiting their tents and coming to stand by the path to watch. The hum of mummers rose as Aurora was recognized as the singular survivor of the war, Ann gazed around at faces of people she had known in what must have been an entirely different lifetime. Some brave person stepped forward from the crowds of stunned watchers and stood blocking the way, forcing Harry to stop, making Aurora run right in to him while she looked around at the large numbers of people.

"What?" She hissed taking a step away from Harry simply assuming he'd stopped short on purpose. Then she noticed the young girl, who must have only been about 13 staring at her. "Ah. Is there something you have to say?" Aurora did the best she could to not show her annoyance at the fact she was being paraded around as a sign for something she no longer believed in.

"Miss Charon," The girls voice was strong though tinged with the deepest respect for who she spoke to "We would all like to welcome you here. Of course, there are so many stories...of how you survived...if you could..." For the first time the young girl who spoke looked timid and greatly embarrassed of what she wanted to say. "If you could perhaps, tell us the truth..." Aurora didn't let any surprise reach her face, she had expected such requests to arise. If only they had gotten to discuss exactly what was to be said before the audiences. She was there, after all, to instill hope in the people who had begun to lose it. There was the risk she would mistake what she was saying and let it slip how much she herself had lost hope.

"Miss Charon has only just arrived" Harry interjected "it would be better if she had time to settle in as a member of our numbers before we prod her with too many questions about what has happened in the last year." The murmurs of the crowds heightened and the girl standing before the group bowed her head. The others followed suit, and Aurora could only watch. Her mind whirled with what she should do next, though the choice was obvious.

"I am not a Princess, you all need not bow before me. Please." She stepped forward and knelt in front of the brave child who had spoken up. "I cannot tell you, child, how I survived. I myself hardly know." Standing up she looked around at the crowds. "Voldemort," She spoke the name loudly even though it still managed to fill many with terror "wanted me alive for a reason. Some ceremony of sorts to bind my powers with his. Though I refused many times he never ceased to ask me. Until one day Draco showed up at the meeting and convinced them to release me into his care. I would be a servant in his home. As I am now." Those in the group watched silently stunned by her willingness to speak. There was a sort of power in her admitting what she had fallen to after her 7th year at Hogwarts. A sort of swell of pride filled the air around the forest, a pride for how little Aurora bothered with her fall in stature. She was just like them, and as she spoke it became clear that in her mind she always had been. "No one person is better than any other. I did only as I knew was right, as did all those who fought at my side. We fought to drive off the evil that wished us harm, and that is what you've come here for. That is what I hope you will do when the time comes."

"Won't you be there with us?" The girl asked, looking up at her as if she were glowing golden. Aurora looked around at all of the hopeful faces, she heard the rustle of those who knew the true answer, or what they believed to be the true answer but now was the not the time to show weakness.

"If I survive to see the next battle..." She trailed off as another figure appeared at the turn of the pathway. Her eyes grew wide and all words were lost from her thoughts.

"Miss Charon." He spoke loudly, enough to draw the attention of the crowd to himself. It was not common for Dumbledore to present himself. But all knew that Aurora Charon was a special person, in the eyes of both sides. "It is such a pleasure to see you so well." A surge of dislike rushed through Aurora's form, she took a few steps backward wanting to run from the camp. Draco recognized her few signs of unhappiness and stepped up as she moved back ready to stun her if need be.

"Dumbledore."


End file.
